dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zoire
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (comrade) Toppo (leader) Dyspo (captain) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Zoiray is a small, impish creature with purple skin and a pair of outwardly curved horns. He wears the standard Pride Trooper uniform. In the manga he also possess a pair of black wings. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Zoiray has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Zoiray was one of fewer individuals that didn't seem to be unfazed by seeing movements of Son Goku in Ultra Instinct state which even gods and angels were supersized at. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Zoiray was one of the many Prider Troopers chosen to represent Team Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When the tournament started, Zoiray was seen with Dyspo and Zirloin when they were blocking some explosions. Zoiray showed up with Kahseral, Kettol, Cocotte, and Tupper then struck poses and introduced themselves to Goku, Caulifla, and Kale, intending to avenge Vuon. He attacked Goku with his Justice Spin while Tupper had him on a hold and intended to attack him again if Android 18 had not interfered. Zoiray then went into another Justice Spin which repelled ki blasts sent by Goku and 18 back at them and carried Tupper to perform their Double Pride Spin at them. After Tupper ended up getting eliminated, Zoiray was confronted by the two warriors from Universe 7, but he used his signature technique to escape. He then regrouped with his group and offered to finish off Caulifla after she was bruised and battered by Kettol's attack and Cocotte set up her Cocotte Wave Max to avoid interference. Despite her efforts, Caulifla could not dissipate Zoiray's attack, but it was dissipated when Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form and broke it down. Afterwards, Zoiray fired the United Justice Stream with his teammates against the Saiyans and clashing with their Combined Energy Wave. When Kale went Berserker Super Saiyan under her control, their attack finally overpowered theirs, resulting in Zoiray, Kettol, and Kahseral getting blown away and knocked out of the arena and eliminated them from the tournament. Power In the anime, while not at max power; his Justice Spin was strong enough to damage base Goku, withstand Ki Blasts from base Goku and Android 18 and withstand punches from base Caulifla. Together with Tupper, the Double Pride Spin is strong enough to damage Kachi Katchin. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able match the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and when Kahseral commanded the troopers to go to max power, their beam overwhelmed the Saiyan girls', however he alongside Kahseral and Kettol were knocked out of the arena by their beam once the two Saiyans transformed further. In the manga, even alongside Kahseral and Kunshi, the group are outmatched by Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Zoiray's Justice pose. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Justice Spin' - Zoiray's special attack which is often used to combine with Tupper's self petrifaction. Spinning himself at extreme speed which causes a whirlwind/tornado like effect and is powerful enough to repel ranged attacks from Goku and Android 18 at the same time, and easily lift and fling petrified Tupper around. *'Double Pride Spin' - One of significant combination moves with Tupper, it is a combined attack of vertical and horizontal rotations. It is powerful enough to create a crater on the field of Kachi Katchin. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, it is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands (green for Zoiray) and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. Only in the manga. Voice actors *Japanese: Yukiko Morishita *English: TBA Battles *Zoiray, Toppo, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn (Manga only) *Zoiray, Vuon, Kahseral, Tupper, Kettol and Kunshi vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) (Manga only) *Zoiray & Tupper (Base/Petrified form) vs. Goku ((Anime only) *Zoiray & Tupper (Base/Petrified form) vs. Goku & Android 18 (Anime only) *Zoiray, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Kettol vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan (perfect energy control)/Berserker Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name is a possible reference to a refrigerator (reizōko/reizouko 冷蔵庫) in Japanese. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Zoirei Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly